One Direction Sex
by Wooof
Summary: Members of the One Direction group get nasty with one another.
1. Something special lol

**Welcome back :D This will be a series of members from the One Direction group having sex with one another. I can also include people like you guys having sex with one of the members too, all you have to do is give me a review on who you want me to hook you up with :D there isn't enough hot stories with this group. Well maybe just one. Also Austin Mahone will guest star! Enjoy the ride :)**

* * *

During the making of their hit song, What makes you beautiful. The group members got a lunch break as they left the beach. But only two remained which was Liam and Harry. Liam had something important to tell Harry that he was really upset about. After winning the X factor, Liam was a very mature leader of the group, but he was curious about why Harry was trying to out sing him in this music video they were making.

Liam: I don't like the fact that you think you're the leader, when you didn't put half the hard work in leading this group like i've been doing for you guys. I'm like a big brother to you guys, why are you trying to be the star. This is why we named ourselves One Direction, because we are one...together! it's not called Harry and the boys. Do you understand that?

Harry turned his nose up at Liam as if he were a fool, because he knew exactly what was going on here. Harry was starting to think that Liam was jealous of him for stealing his leadership role. He couldn't help it that he was a better singer, better yet..better looking.

Harry: So is this what this is all about? hmmmm? I thought we were friends? I would never try to outshine anybody. It's not in my character. But if you want me to tone it down a notch, I can if you want.

Liam: Ok good.

Liam and Harry hugged each other in a brotherly way as it was time to continue making the music video.

( Minutes later)

Liam noticed that Harry was still at it again, trying to get all the attention and trying to out sing everyone. This made his blood boil and steam came out of his ears. After the video was over, the boys were packing their stuff in the car, talking and laughing as Harry noticed Liam wasn't with them. He looked at the beach and saw Liam sitting in the sand with a stick in his hand moving it around in the dirt with his head down as if he were sad.

Harry ran up to him and said "what's wrong?"

Liam: Nothing

Harry: Are you sure? what can I do to make you happy.

Liam: by giving me what I want.

Harry: And what do you want.

Liam: To be the boss, the leader. I'll show you whose boss ok, do you remember the time where every time you would get out of line and I would make you suck my dick.

Harry: Please master Liam, don't make me again.

Liam: Get on your knees, you're gonna have to learn your lesson.

Liam took off his belt and grabbed Harry before he tried to run away. He dragged deeper down the beach so nobody could see them. "Get on your fucking knees damn it!". "NO"

Then SMACK! Liam whooped him with the belt over and over again, harry yelled and said okay okay, he pulled his pants down revealing his nice bubble butt, Liam smacked it as it jiggled. Then Liam ripped Harry's boxers off revealing his huge british cock. "you've gotten bigger" Liam moaned loudly.

Liam: Well...you know the deal, bend down.

Harry got on all fours and wobbled his ass in front of Liam as Liam smacked his fat ass. Then he opened his ass cheeks and licked the puckered hole with his tongue, spitting on it and sticking his finger in there trying to stretch him out.

Then he pulls his pants down revealing his long hard aching monster! that leaked loads of pre-cum. " oh i'm gonna fuck you so hard" Liam said. Harry lifted his ass a little higher as Liam grabbed his hips and plunged his dick straight in with one trust. The tight hold around his cock was like a vice. He felt like he was gonna cum right then and there until he started ramming his dick in. Harry was mooing like a cow as Liam fucked him to the hilt. Plowing his hard throbbing dick directly into Harry's prostate. Liam wanted to cum so hard that he pounded into Harry with all his might. He almost shot a load a thick creamy jizz as he stopped.

He didn't wanna cum just yet, so then he started moving again lightly. Until Harry slammed up against him with a mighty "THUMP!"

Lima: AHHHHHHHHH

The other boys heard moaning and loud smacking sounds, and wondered where it was coming from. So they went searching.

Meanwhile Liam was giving Harry the time of his life, slamming and plowing into him like he never had sex before. He heard and felt his hard balls smack up against Harry's ass as he kept pulling out and slamming directly into his prostate. feeling his hanging balls smacking loudly into Harry's buttocks with every powerful thrust. He thought he was gonna cum soon.

Harry grabbed his huge cock and jacked it as Liam fucked him harder and harder until, they both came loud and hard, spewing large amounts of cum everywhere. Harry emptied his semen onto the nice warm sand as Liam came straight into Harry's prostate as he continued fucking him giving a mighty roar! he then stopped as he felt his own cum coat up his cock inside of Harry. Filling him up completely.

The burning shooting cum continued as both boys felt like their cocks were melting. Their balls felt like volcanos shooting out jets of lava as the post organism came to an end.

Liam pulled his limp dripping cum coated cock out as Harry got up with his anus burning and stinging. He felt Liam's cum sloshing around inside of his tight anus as he walked to get his clothes.

Liam had nothing to whip his creamy cock off with, it glistened in the sun. so he let Harry suck it off as he wobbled his creamy dick in front of Harry's face as he opened his mouth wide and engulfed it whole slurping all of the cum off of Liam. Harry swallowed it all and burped.

Liam: Good boy

Liam slapped and squeezed Harry's ass as he told him to put on his clothes.

Finally Both boys put their clothes on and headed back to the car to find the boys waiting for them.

Zayn: Where the hell have you two been?

Liam: Oh just doing each other some favors.

Liam: I think we took to long.

Harry: Yeah I agree

Liam: Get in the car, I'm gonna go find the rest of the boys, stay here so nobody won't steal out stuff.

Liam smacked Harry's ass and winked at him until the boys came back and found Harry's torn underwear.

Nail: What the hell happened to your undies, haha

Harry: A seagull ripped them.

Zayn: A seagull? were you like skinny deeping or something?

Liam gave Harry a death stare as Harry said," I was peeing and a seagull ripped them."

Liam: Welp time to go boys, get in.


	2. Harry styles

After getting home from work, Harry always did the same thing. He threw his bag and sweather on the kitchen floor, ran upstairs, stripped naked and took a shower. And why am i telling you this, you may think? Well the fun part about it is that everyday id follow him upstairs, watch him undress through the door-spring that he leaves open on purpose, he knows im watching him. Then id follow him into the shower where the hot stuff happens. Today was not exception. As i walked through the door i could hear Harry turn the shower on. I imagined the hot water hitting his head soaking his hair then run down his perfectly skulped body, his defined chest and his sexy abs. Some of the water would follow another road and run down his back and his perfectly firm ass. Harry knew i was coming, of course when I'm doing it everyday, so he turned to me and pulled me in as soon as he saw me staring.

His body was warm and wet and his arms was so strong as they held me in place (Which was against the wall) i could feel the hot water coming onto my head, soaking my blonde long hair that ran down my back. I could feel the water hitting my breasts and my sensible nipples that was now craving Harry's attention. (Which ofcourse he knew). Harry let go of my arms as he pressed his body against mine, his lips would barely touch my skin as he leaned in to kiss my lips softly, then as he moved his kisses towards my ear and down my neck. His fingers tickled the skin on my wet arms and continued as he grabbed my both hands and put them over my head.

His lips were no longer soft and gentle but more or less wet and wild as he once again found my mouth. Harry, rubbing his entire body closer to mine as if i were trapped, kissed me, his kiss was intense and hard but full of love. He bite my lower lip and then slipped his tongue through my mouth, the way it gracefully explored my mouth as if it was the first time made me moan. "Have you been a naughty girl Destiny" He whispered. I nodded. "Do you need to be punished?" Harry smirked, his lips went off mine and he gently nibbled my ear. "Yes" That was all i could get out of my mouth as i along with the quiet word, let out a long gasp. Harry grabbed my hips hard and pushed me down onto my knees, he winked and smirked as he pulled hair and i winced, but i enjoyed it. His hands then fell down to breast as he rubbed them hard and smacked them with his palm. "When im finished with you Destiny, you wont even be able to walk" He grinned. "Please dont do this" I whimpered, but i wanted this more than anything and Harry, he just knew that. "You've been a very veryyy bad girl" Harry smirked as he put his hand behind my neck and pressed my face closer to his cock that was now hard and probably craving a release into my mouth. "Mhhh" I groaned as i looked at it, it was huge, but i didnt mind, the bigger the better. Harry looked at me and smirked, the way he was smirking and his dirty talk turned me on badly so i encouraged him to say some more. "Mmm Destiny you like having your mouth filled up with cum huh? You little slut" I gulped as i heard the words coming out of his mouth, his voice was so raw and sexy, i nodded encouraging him to go on. "Thats what i thought." He said. "I can tell youre one of those girls that enjoys sucking cock" Although many people find dirty talking weird, i find it very very sexy and so does Harry, but… ive never heard him talk like this and tell you what, it turned me on so fucking much. "Especially yours." I moaned.

Harry has pulled my hair back with his other hand as he used the hand he had on my neck to push me even closer to his hard cock, that was now practically begging for my attention. I grabbed it with my hands as i swirled my tongue around his head. Harry hissed at the sensational feeling. I licked the shaft wet using my tongue as if it was a lollipop before i wrapped my lips around his head. Harry has groaned sexily and it encouraged me to take him in further. He was so big and so long that i had to ignore my gagsreflexs or this experience wouldve been over way to soon, but when my mouth finally got used to it both Harry and i were in heaven moaning each others names. I bobbed my head up and down taking his entire cock into my mouth. I could feel his head hitting the back of my throat as i sucked him faster and faster and harder and harder waiting for him to shoot his load down my throat. After a while i stopped sucking, i start licking along his shaft again with my teeth tickling his skin, like his nails had tickled the skin on my arms. I swirled my tongue around his head and flicked it over and over until i could feel him almost cumming. He was so close, i started sucking hard again and after a few seconds i felt his warm cum on my tongue and running down towards my stomach. I swallowed it all and licked him clean, then he finally broke the silence… Or well you cant call it silence because we'd both been moaning the whole time, but he finally spoke a word other than "Mmm destiny harder/faster baby" "Mm thats right baby swallow daddys cum" he moaned as he watched me swallowing his huge load of cum.

I licked my lips clean and then he allowed me to stand up. "Now i believe we have to punish you for being a naughty little slut" He said and turned my body around. My boobs was the first thing to hit the cold wall. Harry turned the shower towards us and he whispered in my ear from behind. "Not that we need that, my babygirl is already wet" Although i couldnt see him i knew he was smirking as he pressed his palm against my wet pussy. Without any hesitation he pushed his wet hard cock into my pussy from behind and i let out a huge gasp followed by a moan. "Mmm Styleeees". "Thats my babygirl" Harry said. Harry usually called me that, well, when i was "nice" wink wink. Harry's arms wrapped around my body and reached for my boobs, his fingers rubbing and pinching my nipples hard and he slowly began to move inside my body. "Mmm, my babygirl is really wet" Harry moaned into my ear, his voice was now even sexier than before. "Only for you Mr. Styles" I mumbled as i tried to get my heavy breathing to cooperate with me. "Let's see how much of daddy you can handle" Another thing that i guess wasnt so normal about our sexual talking was that Harry enjoyed being in control, as you might have noticed, so ofcourse the idea of me being his little girl and him being my daddy was very appealing.

It wasnt that we "pretended" he was my real daddy… it was just simply that he thought the world was sexy and that it was sexy when i screamed it for him. Harry pressed his big cock in and out of my tight pussy faster and faster now as he continued to rubb my boobs. The feelings my body experienced were amazing, i felt like screaming and coming at right away but i didnt because i didnt want him to ever stop. It felt so good. "Mmm you like that, you naughty girl?" Harry moaned into my ear. I gasped. "Yes, harder please… mmmff fuck me". Harry picked up a faster pace, his entire crotch slamming against my ass as i felt his cock going deeper and deeper inside me, hitting my g-spot harder and harder i scream. "Yes, ohhh fuck yesss". "Who's my babygirl" Harry moaned. "I am" I screamed. "And who's your daddy" Harry hit my g-spot harder this time, it made my entire body jerk a little and my legs begun to shake as he went faster and faster than before. "Youuu are" I screamed. I threw my head back and i felt his hands going down my stomach and pressing onto my clit. He started rubbing my clit harder. I was enjoying myself so much that id forgot the shower was still on and now the hot water had changed into cold water, but i didnt mind with Harry fucking me from behind it felt like my body was on fire. "Mmmm cum for me babygirl" Harry screamed as he rammed his cock into me one last time before releasing another load of cum into my body. "Ohhh fuck yesss" I whimpered as i came with him, i felt my pussy clenching and holding onto his dick as if my life depended on it. It squeezed every single drop of cum out of him, that he could possibly have left. My legs were shaking and my head was spinning, i thought i was about to pass out, i havent ever experience an orgasm like this before, it was breathe taking. I had to remind myself to breathe as i calmed down. "Warm, wet and wild thats how i like it." I whispered."Good, because we are definitely doing this again" he smirked.


	3. Louis Tomlinson

I dont wanna brag but I must say me and my boyfriend Louis have the best sex life ever. The reason is that we have sex often and every single weekend we try something different, we roleplay as different characters. We have this big bowl with different ideas of roleplayes and each weekend we pull out a note and as soon as we find the 'theme' we act. Today I was going to be Louis's sex slave. Yay. When we entered the bedroom the acting begun. Louis lied down on the bed very satisfied and happy about the theme and I followed him. "Undress you little slut." Louis has commanded me. I started to unbutton my shirt and hurrying myself. "No, stop." I stopped and looked at him. "Undress like a stripper and watch yourself in the mirror, bitch." He smirked. I had no choice but to do so. So I started to undress myself infront of the mirror, Louis watching my reflection. I slide my hands down each button of my shirt and soon it glided smoothly off my arms and down on the floor. My tanktop soon joining. My hands glided down my exposed flesh and rubbed up against my breasts that I was soon going to free. I threw my bra over to Louis and let my hands glide over my firm ass Louis has followed them intensely. I felt myself getting wet as I rubbed my hands against my ass and watched myself in the mirror. Never in my entire life had I felt so slutty yet so sexy. My jeans shorts and undies slowly joined the pile of clothes on the floor. "What will I do now?" I asked watching my BooBear. "Climb onto the bed." He motioned for me to sit down. "I want to see you watching yourself masturbate while thinking of me." I moaned quietly very amused by Tomlinson's actions, I wanted nothing but to touch myself after seeing how sexy I was.

This roleplay thing was such a confidence booster. I watched myself in the mirror as my finger teased my entrance, gliding over it back and forth over and over again. "How does it feel, my little whore?" Louis has climbed up behind my back and whispered softly into my ear. "It feels so good." I moaned continuing to tease myself. I titled my head back so that it hit Louis's shoulder and I watched my finger glide into my pussy in the mirror. I felt the wet juice slipper out of my pussy and around my finger as I pulled out then pushed back in again. Louis started to kiss my exposed neck and my free hand started to rubb my breasts. I could feel Louis getting horny and then I mean feel as I continued to push my finger in adding some fraction against my clit with my thumb. "Mmm Louis, oh jesus." I moaned watching my fingers in the mirror. Forget what I say earlier, now I felt even more sexy than ever before. This was probably the biggest turn on ever. Thank god Louis pulled out that note, this was exactly what I needed. "Go faster!" Louis whispered into my ear. "I wanna see you cum, that's what dirty whore slaves do!" I did as I was told moaning Louis's name over and over again in ecstas. He was very pleased of himself and what he acomplished to make me do as I came all over myself I screamed. "Ahh Louis I'm cumming." Mr. Tomlinson sucked my neck and watched the juice coming out of my pussy and land around my fingers and all over the bed. I offered Louis to lick my fingers but he pushed them away instead he pressed them inbetween my lips and watched me taste myself. "Why don't you make me cum now my slut?" Louis whispered and lied back down on the bed. "Sure but you'll have to sit." Louis has sat himself at the edge of the bed the exact same spot that I had been sitting just seconds ago. He watched me as I went down on my knees and I started to undress him. Soon his clotches joined mine on the floor and he watched me as I carefully licked the tip of his delicate dick. My tongue swirling around it a few times. Then I started to lick the shaft slowly watching him groan and gasp as i did so.

He got harder and harder if that was possible and his pre-cum increased as I licked him more and more intense. "Suck me bitch!" Louis moaned. I wrapped my soft lips around him and slowly started to suck him off. My tongue pressing against the tip of his dick as I took more and more of him in. Louis has moaned my name in anticipation and thrust my head closer to his crotch. I started to suck him harder when he moaned my name and I became more and more wet. He has watched me bob my head up and down in the mirror while sucking him incredibly hard. His dick hit the back of my throat over and over again and his moanings filled the bedroom more and more intensely until he finally came deep down my throat. I had no choice but to swallow everything. "Now, let me fuck you as hard as I can!" Louis said pulling me back up on the bed motioning for me to get on my knees. "Please do.." I moaned. Louis went behind me and grabbed onto my hips. He thrust himself inside me from behind, his hard dick filling up my tiny wet pussy. My juices sippered down his shaft and he didnt move for a few seconds letting my adjust to the feeling so it wouldnt hurt. He begun to thrust slowly in and out of me and then gradually go faster and faster. My arms and hands tried their best to hold me up on my knees and Louis thrust harder and harder. "Harder Louis, please!" I screamed. Louis started to go harder and harder, he hit my sensitive G-spot over and over again making me scream his name as loud as I could. His dick pumped me harder and deeper with every thrust and his hands grasped onto my ass, squeezing it hard.

I begun to rock onto his dick, my knees going back and forth along with Louis's fast rhytm. "Jesus Louis!" I moaned. My hands could no longer hold my body up so I fell down onto my upper body, my breasts hitting the bed. He didn't care, he continued to fuck me hard and rough my breasts now rubbing against the bedspread with every thrust. "Ahh my whore!" He moaned while releasing another load into my body this time into my pussy. Louis continued to fuck me even thought his juices were all over the place. "Louis, fuck me harder." I almost cried. "Please, make me cum." Louis thrust his hot mess into my wetness harder and harder his hands sqeezing my ass probably leaving marks from his nails but who cares and with a final hit on my G-spot for the 1000th time I finally came all over him. "I want to be your sex slave every day since now." I moaned.


	4. Raped by Zayn Malik

I walked through the door and hurried up the stairs i need to shower like pronto, my hair was gross and my body was filled with sweat. As I ran up the stairs I noticed my sister's fiancee Zayn was here. I had always had a secret crush on Zayn, hair and vice made me melt inside the first time Angelica took him home. Everytime Angelica gets kisses from him I wish it was me, I wish Zayn wrapped his lips around mine, I wish it was my throat that his tongue wanted to taste. Everytime I heard them doing their thing I wish it was my name he moaned, not my sisters, I wish he cared for me more than as his girlfriends sister. I rushed into the shower undressed quickly and put my long brown hair behind in a bun. The hot water poured down my back as i rubbed the sweat of my hot body I couldn't help but to stop thinking of Zayn and I know it sounds stupid, but that one second that I saw him I've got horny. As the I let the bun lose I grabbed the showerhead and diriected it towards my head and my greasy hair. I grabbed the vanilla scented shampoo and started to rub into my hair slowly massaging the roots. I closed my eyes and thought of Zayn doing this too me, his big hands massaging my back and washing my hair, his nice body holding onto mine, his hands gripping me around my waist to pull me closer.

I moaned a little in anticipation, still rubbing my fingers inbetween my hair I lowered the showerhead down to my breasts, I smeared some soap around them imagining it was Zayn doing it and as the water washed the soap of I wondered how it would feel to have his soft lips wrapped around my nipples and his big hands grabbing my breasts. I continued to lower the showerhead and when it came close enough, the water almost hitting my pussy and my sensitive clit. I stopped. I started teasing myself with my fingers and I closed my eyes slowly thinking it was Zayn, I wanted him to feel me so much badly and I was so horny just by the thought of having his long fingers inside me or even better his wet tongue or even better than that, his huge dick. I moaned as I now pressed the showerhead up against my sensitive button, the water tickeling it and mixing with my own juices that i had produced. I pressed the showerhead harder against my pussy as i started to finger myself. "Mmm Zayn" I moaned quietly. I leaned back up against the wall letting the showerhead please me, my fingers stoppping inside me for a second, I was close, but I didnt wanna cum just yet. "Mmm that feels soo good" I moaned as the water hit my numb over and over again. I imagined it was Zayn's wet tongue pleasing my clit.

Then I thought that I heard something outside but I wasn't sure andi Iwasn't going to stop. My fingers picked up their previous relatively fast pace and I pressed my body harder against the cold stone wall as I at the same time force the showerhead harder against my clit. "Ohh god Zayn" I moaned. Then the shower opened. I quickly dropped the showerhead to the floor as I saw who it was. "Christina, you are so dirty thinking of your sister's boyfriend while masturbating". Zayn said as he stepped into the shower. His toned body had no clothes and his muscles were fully exposed. Zayn came up close to me, his body was only a couple of inches away from mine as he whispered "I think we need to fix this mess". Mr. Malik looked down at my exposed body, my breast, my pussy and my fingers that were covered with thick juices. Zayn has closed the space inbetween us and grabbed the fingers id been using, he licked the cum off and start to suck it slowly. "You think I'm stupid right? You think I do not see that you want me? That lust in your eyes, the desire that is exposed in your green globes. I know what you think of me Christina, I know you're jealous of your sister and I want it that way. I want you to be jealous of her!" Zayn whispered close to my lips. He moved his head next to my ear and continued "I want you to want me soo badly, I want you to know that you cant have me but most of all i want you to taste the forbidden". Zayn has kissed my lips, it wasn't a soft kiss, not one of those sweet ones he gave to Angelica .

It was a harsh, cruel, hard kiss. He almost crushed my lips and his tongue pressed itself roughly into my mouth. His hands and fingers made their way up my legs, he plunged two fingers inside my pussy hard making me yelp in pain and pleasure. He stopped kissing me and started to desperately suck my neck. His fingers pumped in and out of me hard and I almost cried from the pain, but it was so intense and sexy in a way. It was the forbidden part that made everything so sexy, there he was, my sisters fiancee digging his fingers deep inside my pussy, showing me his anger toward my lust. "When this all is over you are gonna look at me again and you're gonna think that's forbidden. When I walk down the altar I'll be thinking of you and how I, this day fucked you cruel and raw because you couldn't keep your lust to yourself, you had to stare at me in those sexual ways you did and you had to make me want you. But now it's switched roles, I'm gonna make you want me even more than before". Zayn's voice was hoarse and stern. I was a little confused if he actually wanted me or not and I didn't really know what this was all about, but I guess it didn't matter cause it wouldnt make a difference. Without any warning Zayn slammed me up against the wall and rammed his big dick into my tight wet pussy.

Zayn put my hands over my head and started to press my wrists up against the wall. He fucked me brutal and hard but I love every second and he was everything I had ever dreamed of. Zayn thrust himself into me harder and harder and when i didn't think he could go any harder he turned me around. My nipples hit the cold walls as he pushed himself inside me harder, my whole body shaking because of the orgasm that was near and because of the cold wall. Zayn grunted into my ear and started to bite it hard probably leaving red marks. "This, Christina, this is excatly what you want huh? You want what you cant have, right now it's me. Tomorrow it may be someone else." He screamed but not to loud, cause my sister was downstairs. I nodded, I did want him. "You're so dirty Christina, you really need to know how to clean up yourself and stop staring at people" Zayn continued, he gave my ear another harder bite then he went to suck my neck harder, he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. He fucked me sooo hard and sooo deep that i thought id pass out any second. "You know what" I could tell he gritted his teeth as he spoke the words close to my ear. "Its really rude to stare at people" He plunged himself deep into my pussy then I finally came all over him and he came inside me."Zayn had pretended like that day had never happened, but he had continued to give me dirty glances. All the way up to the altar three weeks ago he had been staring at me as if saying "You can't have the forbidden" as if he mocked me and made fun of me for wanting him. But I didn't care, I had a bigger problem.

Only a few days after the incident I had realized that Zayn didn't fuck me for my pleasure, he raped me. The pain from my legs substeeded and I didn't really consider it a rape because it was everything i had dreamed of BUT his intention was rape. But of course I didn't press charges or told anyone but my friend who helped me figure it all out. The physical pain had now long gone and but the memories were there and there was proof of what he'd done. Everynight I tried to figure out why he did it and why I didn't realize it was rape, I still haven't got a conclusion but the proof is still here. Theres proof of his rape. Im carrying his child…


	5. zayn and the horny officer

I was completely fucked, my senses relaxed from the weed I smoked from the party. My hand gripped the black leather of the steering wheel, determined to maintain my composure; I couldn't get another ticket, my extensive record would make me get into a shit load of trouble. Sadly, I had an image to obtain which caused me the want to forget about the pressures, but shit backfires.

Bright lights began reflected in my mirrors, the siren ringing in my ears.

"Fuck" I muttered, signaling to the side of the road.

Knowing the consequences of my actions, I put my head in my hands, Waiting for the officer to approach the window.

"License and registration" a feminine voice asked firmly, holding a flashlight to my face.

The uniform she wore fit her so tight, hugging her curves flawlessly, the top of her shirt opened slightly.

Well, fuck.

I scrambled around for my information, handing it to her swiftly. She examined it, licking her supple lips, her tongue playing with corner of her mouth.

The badge on her read officer y/LN, damn, She has me thinking I could date a cop, the images of her sucking my cock with that uniform made me squirm in my seat.

"Mr. Malik?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes, officer" I asked obediently, slurring my words.

"Please step out, I have the suspicion you're under the influence of a substance."

I opened my door, closing it behind me, her eyes following my intently. I leaned on my car, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I need you to to blow into this" she whispered.

Y/LN held the device to my lips, I blew on it, my lungs threatening to burst.

"Hmm" she analyzed it, it seems you're not drunk. Once again, she brought the flashlight to my eyes, grabbing a hold of my chin, Laughing. "You're totally baked, being a bad ass huh?" She edged me to the car, pressing her body against mine. I sucked in a breath feeling her breasts against my chest.

"Yes I'm high as fuck" I muttered, rubbing my eyes, she turned me around, my front now resting on the hood of my handcuffs from her side, she fastened them around my wrists. "You have the right to remain silent," she read me my rights, pronouncing every word seductively, I couldn't help but let my fantasies go wild.

Leading me to the cop car, she pushed me in aggressively, cutting of the night lights.

Without my hands to steady me I fell back against the seats, laying down.

Her hands pulled at my belt buckle, ripping it down and tossing it to floor. I gulped, at a loss of the change of events. The sound of my breathing changed as she pulled my pants down, massaging my cock through the fabric of my boxers.

"Is this what you wanted?"

I moaned, when she cradled my balls in her hands, massaging them slowly.

"Answer me!" She yelled, applying more pressure.

"Fuck yes, I imagined your mouth around me, watching you bob your head as I hold on to your hair"

As I said that I groaned, the handcuffs confining me and leaving me powerless.

She laughed evilly, knowing I couldn't touch her.

"Just please suck my cock" I growled angrily.

I watched her kiss along the waistband of my boxers, capturing the elastic between her teeth, pulling it down agonizingly slow. The cool air hit my skin, allowing my erection some relief.

Soft lips began to suck around my hip bones, creating a wet line down to my dick. Mrs. Officer looked up at me before licking the underside of my shaft, watching my reaction, I bucked my hips in response, craving more.

"Calm down there" she placed a hand on my hip, using her other to wrap around my cock, jerking me off. Finally, she attached her lips, hollowing her cheeks to suck me off.

"Let me go, I want to touch you" I squirmed in the handcuffs.

"Nope" she breathed, returning to Bob her head, moving her lips on the sensitive ridges.

"Shit, you're so hot" I muttered. Feeling the tingling in my stomach, "Faster baby" she increased her speed, combining her hands with her mouth sending me over the edge.

Her tongue swirled around her lips, getting the excess cum off her face.

My eyes bulged as she began to slide down her pants, showing her round ass adorned by dark lacy panties.

"Come on, let me go, let me help you…"

"Remain silent" her voice sounded authoritative, she did have control over me, I was the one being arrested.

Her clothes disappeared, she climbed into my lap, kissing my lips forcefully, sliding her tongue in for a heated kiss. Mrs. Officer grabbed my cock in her hands teasing herself before sinking down on my length.

We groaned in unison, I bit my lip from the feeling of tightness, her wet heat encasing me.

She began to move her hips, grinding into me slowly. Her mouth parted in pleasure, her lips pink from our kisses. Christ, all I wanted was to grab onto her hips and pound into her from below but being dominated was so sexy as hell.

I felt her hips speed on mine, riding my quickly. "Yes I encouraged" she let out a sharp sigh, when she found her g spot. Her movements became crazed, she placed a hand on my chest, her other hand slapped the window. She began bouncing on my cock quickly, her tits bouncing in my face.

I watched her face, the pleasure causing her head to tilt back in ecstasy. " yes zayn" I moaned louder, hearing her scream my name.

"I'm so close" she whined, "you feel so good" she kept one with her movements, my cock leaving her and entering her quickly.

The sight of it entering her sent us both onto our climaxes. She clenched around me, milking me dry.

Her lips ghosted over my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses.

She sighed, "let me drive you home, I'll get your car back too"

"Of course officer" I laughed, still a bit high.

"It's y/n" she smiled, getting dressed. "Get in the passenger seat"

"Tuck me in first?" I looked down.

Y/n smirked, placing my length back in my jeans, patting it teasingly.

"Thanks" I grinned.

My hotel came into view, I got out of the seat, "so what's your number?"

"911, emergencies only" she sped off, leaving my jaw wide open.


	6. Angry sex with Harry!

**Hello readers, this story is for a girl who wanted me to write a seperate story specifically for her, so here it is nicola :)**

* * *

It was a long day at work and just as you were getting in your car when your ex randomly texted you. He wanted to meet with you and he had no idea you were already seeing someone but you owed it to him to see him. Even though you had broken up with him you were still friends.

When you finally made it home after talking to your ex the lights were off in the house. After a quick sigh of relief seeing the lights were off you opened to front door with your key and took a step inside. You had silently prayed that Harry was asleep so you wouldn't have to explain your lateness. Once you closed the door you were pushed against the wall.

You reached for the light switch and turned it on.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Where have you been?! I have been waiting hours for you to get home!"

You freed yourself from his grip and tried to walk away. He took hold of you again and threw you onto the living room couch and hovered over you. In an odd way he was turning you on, this was a forceful side to him you've never seen before. You decided to play along with him.

You lifted your arm to stroke his biceps. He was only wearing a tank so his arms were visible.

"I'm sorry Hazz. I wasn't aware that you were waiting for me."

You gave him the puppy dog look and he realized what you were doing. He smirked down at you.

"Ha you think that saying sorry will make everything ok again. You must be kidding!"

"How do you want me to make it up to you?"

You looked up at him and he had a lustful expression on his face and you knew exactly how he wanted you to make it up to him.

"I know a way you can make it up to me…"

You sat up as he got off of you. He angerly ripped off your shirt not caring if it was expensive or not and threw it across the room.

"Hey! That was one of my-"

He covered your mouth and pushed you onto the ground. This side of Harry was much more then you expected. He pulled off your pants and they joined your shirt half way across the room. Now you were left in your bra and underwear. Your turned around and saw Harry kicking off his pants. He pulled down his boxers and revealed his huge hard on.

"Suck it."

You looked at him with a confused expression. He rolled his eyes, walked over to you and pulled your head towards his dick.

"Did you not hear me? I said suck it!"

You looked up at him and nodded. He walked backwards and sat on the couch. You quickly crawled over to him and took his huge cock in your hand. You stroked him a couple times and saw his head shoot back with incredible pleasure you chuckled and then lowered your mouth onto him. Once you had him completely in your mouth you heard a couple curse words coming from him. You laughed a little and that sent vibrations onto him.

"Fuck Nicola! to fucking good! Don't stop!"

You followed his orders. You licked up and down his shaft and stroked his balls aswell. You teased him a little by licking the tip but not touching the rest of him. He put his hands on your head and forced himself deeper into your mouth, thrusting his hips, face-fucking you. You gagged on his long cock, but kept sucking.

"God damn! I'm going to cum."

You took him in your mouth again and you felt him cum. Once he came you stood up and swallowed. You stood aswell and pulled you in for a deep make out session. He picked you up not breaking the kiss and took you to the bedroom. He layed you down and climbed on top of you.

Noticing he had his shirt on still you pulled it over his head. His tongue made its way into your mouth and you moaned from pleasure, you both battle for dominance. He left a trail of kisses down your neck to your stomach. He pulled you up so he could take your bra off. Once your chest was visible he took hold of your breasts and groped them. He pinched your nipples and you moaned out in pleasure.

"Harry, fuck that feels great…hmm.."

He pinched harder and this time it hurt.

"AHH that hurt!"

He licked your nipple to ease the pain a little. You arched your back a little bit and took off your underwear. He was a bit surprised but your eagerness.

"Babe you are going to make this wroth my while."

You were a bit confused.

He leaned in and whispered into your ear.

"I am going to fuck your brains out tonight. Your not getting any sleep."

You were a bit freaked out and tried to get out from under him. He was too fast though and slammed you back onto the bed. You were on your knees and he held you down.

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean to make you wait!"

You looked back at him giving him an apologetic look.

"Love that isn't going to stop me. I'm going to get my way tonight."

Saying that he thrusted into you. It was hard and angry. Harry was enjoying himself and he switched positions so that he was on top of you.

"Fuck, Nicola it feels so good inside of you!"

You felt so full with him inside of you. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours and then kissed you gently. It surprised you a little, you expected him to be more forceful.

A couple thrusts later you and Harry were over the edge. He didn't bother pulling out of you to cum. You felt his warmth inside of you and you thought he was done. Wrong. As you regained your breath you slowly sat up and turned your legs to get out of bed and take a shower. He grabbed you and threw you back down and chuckled.

"I told you, ALL NIGHT…"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
